


One Time Sam Tyler is Stuck for Words

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fluff, G - White Cortina, M/M, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: A night out leads to something entirely unexpected.





	One Time Sam Tyler is Stuck for Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Just a short fluffy piece.

Sam really doesn’t know what to think.

 

 

He leaves it on the mantelpiece and sits down heavily in the armchair, taking a moment in the quiet darkness to straighten out his thoughts and get them into some sort of order. His hands are shaking.

 

 

He didn’t see this coming. 

 

 

Things had been going well between him and Gene. Really well. Yes, they still argue at work – always would, probably – but things between them personally had been fine. Better than fine, he thought. 

 

 

And he thought Gene was happy with things – not that he ever said very much, mind you. Even after living with Sam and his poncy ways for these past few years Gene would still rather remove his own foot with a hacksaw than ‘go all Dorothy’.

 

 

Tonight had been a good evening out, if not really that much out of the ordinary. Sam’s choice of restaurant was a little Italian place they’d been to before and liked, and he thought all in all it had been a good birthday. 

 

 

He certainly didn’t expect the evening to end like this. 

 

 

He stares at the mantelpiece. 

 

 

They’d never talked about this. Gene had never breathed a word. Waited until they’d asked for the bill and just handed it over. Didn’t say much even then; just gave a sort of half-apologetic shrug. And Sam was lost for words.

 

 

Even now he doesn’t know how to react.

 

 

For once in his life Sam Tyler is stunned. He wants to laugh but stifles it – something tells him hysteria would not be helpful or productive right now. 

 

 

Floorboards creak overhead, and Gene’s voice calls down to him from upstairs, breaking Sam’s stupor.

 

 

“You coming to bed anytime tonight, Gladys?” 

 

 

Sam blinks and shakes his head, pulling himself together. He heaves himself out of the armchair and with a last glance at the mantelpiece he heads upstairs, leaving the ring there in its box. He’ll figure out what it means in the morning.


End file.
